Jacin Clay
Jacin Clay is one of the supporting characters in The Lunar Chronicles. Basic Information Jacin was formerly one of the palace guards of the Luna royal family. He worked for Sybil Mira and Princess Winter. Garrison Clay, Jacin's dad was very good friends with Evret Hayle, Winter's father. Jacin grew up with Winter and they became best friends. Story In Cinder, Jacin appeared briefly as one of Queen Levana's guards. Upon the queen's orders to take Linh Cinder captive to return her to Luna, he grasped Cinder's wrists and pinned them behind her. When Kai tried to stop this by grabbing Cinder's elbow and tugging her to him, Jacin did not loosen his grip and he pulled Cinder again, plastering her against him. Through his chest against her head, he then used bioelectricity humming inside him to control her, resulting in steady and growing warmth building in Cinder's spine that could've caused a meltdown. When Cinder tried to convince Kai not to bargain for her life, the queen ordered Cinder to be silenced. Jacin clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling her hard against his chest. When the queen shattered the glass in her hand, sending crystal cascading to the floor, everyone jumped and screamed, but Jacin stayed calm and appeared immune to the outburst of the queen. Every time Cinder collapsed and slumped against him, he would jerk her back upright. Jacin only pulled away when the queen flexed her fingers, causing Cinder to almost topple forward. Through bioelectricity manipulation the queen then made Cinder snatch Jacin's gun from his holster and lift it to her head. After Cinder tried to kill the queen and escape the palace, Jacin was the first person to run after her. He reached the stairs and froze when he saw Cinder sprawled on her side on one of the steps. When the queen arrived, she ordered Jacin to kill Cinder. He descended a single step toward Cinder, holding the gun that Cinder had dropped, but was stopped by Kai who threatened the queen to never agree to any alliance with Luna if she killed Cinder. In Cress, it was revealed that despite Jacin being one of the queen's guards, he is only loyal to his princess. Cinder thought that meant her, but his princess later was discovered to be Winter. Winter later confirmed this to Scarlet when she stated she had only ever had two friends: a girl who turned to ashes (Princess Selene) and Jacin. In fact, she became very upset when Scarlet mentioned that he could be dead. When told of a device that could possibly alleviate a Lunar of the madness that comes with not using their gift for a long time, Jacin seemed excited, believing this device could save his princess Winter. It was hinted that Jacin desired to be a doctor as opposed to a Lunar guard, possibly revealing a softer side to his rather stoic and cold nature. At the end of Cress, it is questionable whether or not he truly betrayed Cinder and the others, as even Levana was suspicious of his true intentions. Features Jacin was described to be "equally handsome to the other guards, with long blond hair and serious ice-blue eyes." Winter described him with "blond hair and beautiful eyes and the rising sun in his smile." He wore his hair in a low ponytail and was described as having "sharp features." In a blog post, Meyer described him as having "white-blond" hair and "blue-grey" eyes. Fanarts Jacin Clay Portrait.jpg|Jacin by © lostie815 Bleh.jpg|Sybil, Jacin, Aimery and Jerrico by © AbbiDaSquirrel References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Alive Category:Characters in Fairest Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter Category:Guards T